Fil de forum:Affrontements et Liaisons/@comment-36238279-20180720154631/@comment-26153233-20180810142536
Oui chacun son point de vue sur cette partie... Le problème est que les interprétations que je fais viennent surtout de ce que j'ai eu à lire avant... Je fais exactement ce que vous avez fait pour un autre personnage (Sanji)... Mais je vois que lorsque c'est Zoro, à ce moment vous changez d'avis... Si tu dis que ça n'a rien à voir avec notre discussion, bien au contraire. C'est une des principales raisons. Et je resterai sur ma position, il a aussi tout Sanji été faible... Donc tu fais des amalgames en mettant tout le mode dans le même panier car quelques contributeurs ont fait des comparaisons avec Sanji, de ce fait, tu reproduis le même schéma à base de " c'est eux qui ont commencé, alors je vais faire pareil " je trouve cela un peu puéril voir enfantin comme raisonnement, surtout que Sanji n'a rien, mais alors rien à voir dans ce duel et que le contexte ainsi que les adversaires ne sont clairement pas les mêmes ( ex: charlotte Yuen qui prend de surprise Sanji ) enfin bref, reste sur ta position. Lâcheté quand il combat 02 supernovae ? C'est Zoro qui a demandé à Luffy de s'écarter... Hawkins n'a rien à voir là dedans... Lâcheté d'essayer d'attaquer par surprise une gamine malade et un Luffy de dos tentant de la protéger. J'y reviens après pour " quand il combat 2 supernovaes " Si on doit mentionner le niveau de Zoro, c'est obligé qu'on parle de ses combats passés depuis son entrée dans le nouveau monde. Si on dit qu'il s'est baladé. La question est qui a-t-il affronté. Si on simplifie Hawkins par rapport à lui. Je demande qui a-t-il affronté pour rabaisser le niveau d'Hawkins par rapport à lui ? T'as le droit, pas de soucis mais dénigrer volontairement le niveau de ses adversaires pour décrédibiliser les victoires de Zoro est malhonnête.Je retourne ta question, qui Hawkins a-t-il affronté durant ces 2 ans ? Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Le grand et puissant Barbe brune, en plus, il semblerait que Madame Irma se soit trompée dans ses prévisions, en effet, la voyante Hawkins avait pourtant vu planer l'ombre de la mort au-dessus de sa tête. Hors il me semble que Barbe Brune était toujours vivant à Punk Hazard. Sa prime était de 249 M avant l'ellipseet de 320 M à présent, preuve qu'il n'a pas affronté de pointure, oin de là... Zoro, lui passe de 120 à 320 directement après son combat avec Pica, si t'es assez futé, tu ne devrais pas avoir trop de mal à comprendre ce que cela signifie... Maintenant on compte les sbires. XD On les compte si pour toi Luffy a joué un rôle contre Hawkins, ils ont eu exactement la même utilité, ah non, Luffy a même était un handicap pour Zoro ici vu que le brave et valeureux Basil a décidé de l'attaquer de dos, obligeant ainsi Zoro à se décaler pour le protéger. Les sbires ont donc bien été plus utiles à Hawkins que ne le fut Luffy pour Zoro. Oui où Hawkins parle du fait qu'il peut stocker plus de 10 poupées. Il y a le Wikia anglais si tu es bilingue. Va voir Basil Hawkins capacités. Le wiki aussi bien français que anglais, ne constitue pas une source fiable, tout le monde peut le modifier. Non il ne la voit pas au dernier moment, il la voit arriver et ne fait rien. Il ne cherche même pas à se retourner ni à se décaler. C'est ton interprétation, pas une vérité absolue. Je ne suis pas en manque d'arguments... Je suis revenu dessus après avoir posté mon commentaire... En le modifiant je l'ai laissé en bas. Soit, il apparaît tout de même 2 fois dans ton message, une fois en haut et une fois en bas,bref passons, aucune importance. T'as lu le scan parfaitement, prends-le en anglais ...quand il dit si je peux stocker 10...c'est un nombre aléatoire parmi tant d'autres signifiant qu'il pourrait aller bien plus que ça. Même dans les Tomes officiels ce n'est pas mentionné qu'il puisse en porter plus de 10 simultanément, et je viens de lire le scan en VA pour te faire plaisir, voilà ce qui est dit:" Only having ten against an admiral can feel very unnerving " à savoir, qu'en avoir seulement 10 contre un amiral peut être très ( perturbant, troublant, énervant ), pas de mentions comme quoi il peut en avoir plus. Basil a carrément toujours ce genre de regard... En fait il tire toujours cette tronche. Non, c'est faux. Regarde son expression faciale, surtout les traits en dessous de ses yeux, c'est pas une tête de quelqu'un qui serait en colère, ou de tétanisé par la peur mais plutôt de quelqu'un de résigné, qui savait que ça allait se passer de cette façon. Après c'est subjectif je te l'accorde, en tout cas, c'est comme ça que je le perçois. Je t'invite aussi à voir sa tronche quand il est impressionné par quelqu'un (lors de la présentation de Kaidou). C'est à ce moment qu'il montre une expression de peur. Aussi face à Kizaru. Ici il les regarde juste. Je viens de te répondre juste au-dessus Non je ne vis pas mal le traitement de Sanji, je relève les faits et les commentaires que j'ai eu à lire ici. Tant mieux. Même raisonnement que dans la première partie, je trouve ça dommage. Hawkins a surtout perdu 02. La 1 ère en tirant sa carte fou inversé, la deuxième quand Zoro tranche l'épouvantail géant. La première, c'est exprès ! Ça c'est mon avis. Hawkins a surtout perdu 3 vies ! Qu'il l'ait fait exprès ou pas, je m'en tape, le résultat reste le même, il a perdu 3 vies ! Donc mon raisonement tient toujours toujours, Hawkins a bien perdu 3 poupées donc 27 % de son capital vie dont 18 % par le seul Zoro. Zoro a donc bien remporté son "duel" face à Hawkins.